Some storage systems implement a security feature, such as requiring a correct user password before allowing access to the storage system. Some security features specify a number of incorrect attempts that are allowed before taking punitive action. For example, if an incorrect password in entered more than five times, the storage system can prevent additional attempts to enter the correct password (e.g., for some period of time or only after a subsequent power up occurs) or can even erase data on the storage system. Some storage systems allow the security feature to be enabled/disabled.